1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pendant control assemblies generally and particularly to hoist pendant controls for actuating various hoist operations in response to a predetermined movement of a single main pendant control member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hoist pendant control assemblies are known wherein actuation of different main control switches by an operator will develop different hoist functions such as raising or lowering a load at different speeds. Such pendants are usually not human engineered to allow the pendant to be easily grasped and retained in the hand of the operator while allowing the thumb of the hand grasping the pendant to perform all the necessary hoisting operations by moving a single main actuator. The pendant is usually a box-like structure which is held in one hand by the hoist operator with his other hand being required to operate the various different control switches. This causes operator fatigue and allows improper hoist operation by accidentally actuating a different control switch from the one intended.
Even in known pistol grip type pendants the speed of the hoisting operation is controlled by one switch, usually finger operated, which switch is used in combination with two other hoisting direction switches, which are usually thumb operated. Thus, even though the pistol pendant grip is somewhat human engineered, the operation of the various switching functions is still complex and requires extraordinary manual dexterity on the part of the hoist operator.
Another problem with the prior art hoist pendant controls occurs in their assembly. The individual control elements actuated by the operator control switches, as well as the associated elements such as the main control switch, are usually individually assembled directly to the pendant housing. This results in a bulky and complicated pendant which is difficult and costly to assemble. The lack of space within the assembled pendant housing also makes not only assembly but troubleshooting difficult.
The mentioned problems of the prior art devices as well as other problems are overcome by the human engineered hoist pendant control of the present invention.